Glassy Optics
by Starsinger04
Summary: When Bumblebee tries wake up from a nightmare, he finds himself in a whole new world filled with agony and puzzles. Will he ever find his way back? R&R


_**Glassy Optics**_

* * *

><p>Bumblebee looked at Ratchet horrified, whoever was doing this had purposely kept him til last. The bloodied form of the CMO suddenly jostled awake and stared up at him with glassy optics, he gave Bee the same look when he had left Elita-one.<p>

"Bumblebee?" His voice sounded so shaken and on the verge of being broken as he stared up at him. Then Ratch smirked at the scout and his voice came back but this time it sounded childishly different.

"_Beware of the reflection you see,_

_Because it's never there, it's only me._

_Oh Bee, won't you come and play?_

_I'm feeling a little lonely today…_

_I promise I won't hurt you,_

_I just need something to do._

_No need to scream,_

_This is all just a dream._

_One won't be far,_

_Relax and just laugh._

_If you didn't already know…_

_I wouldn't be slow."_

Bumblebee knew this was a warning, he knew it was a death-plague lullaby. It was a distraction to let Elita catch up to him.

"No, why Ratchet why?"

Bumblebee took off and ran as fast as he could to try and Optimus.

_I can't be the only one!_

Bumblebee felt tears sting his optics as he thought about the time when he said that he could take care of himself without anyone helping, and now no-one was around to say I told you so!

He quickly locked the door to the Primes' office and sat down on the floor trying to catch his breath. Thinking of how this first started out…

* * *

><p>"<em>No… Please… Help!"<em>

"_Elita!"_

"_Optimus, wait!"_

_Ironhide ran after the Prime as they both disappeared into darkness._

_It was the middle of the night and everyone had woken up to the screech of Elita's bad dream. _

"_I bet ya, dat they walk in 'ere and she's covered in blood."_

_Sideswipe grinned at Bumblebee, how could he forget his bad dreams?_

"_I can take care of myself, thank-you very much."_

_Bee heard Sides give a soft grunt of surprise and affection. _

"_Of course ya can, stupid! What would happen if Prime wasn't there to hold ya hand?"_

_Sideswipe didn't mean it as a bad thing but that was the way that Bee took it as. "Yeah? What would happen if you never saw Sunny again?"_

_Bumblebee quickly shut his mouth and instantly gave Sideswipe the puppy-sorry eyes. _

"_Hm, I would never see the day of his rise again…"_

_And with that he stalked after Ironhide and Optimus into the dark. _

_Bumblebee wanted Sideswipe to come back so badly that he thought running after him into the dark was actually a good idea but Drift told them to wait here. As usual, Hound and Crosshairs disobeyed and ran off to help Prime, Mirage and Ratchet went back to re-charge. Arcee and Chromia stayed with Bumblebee, the Wreckers were out on a mission and since no-one had come back, the girls and Bee went to go watch a movie. _

_After the movie finished, it was 1:58 A.M. in the morning but still dark enough to go back to sleep. The girls left Bee alone to watch another movie, he was about to put another one on and he heard a loud scraping noise behind him. _

_Turning around, the glow from the T/V lit up a familiar figure. Ironhide walked towards the light in search of help but stopped a few metres from it and before he collapsed on the ground, he tried to yell out. _

"_Ironhide!" _

_Bumblebee gasped out in shock, if the muscle of the Autobots was down, then something was up. _

_After an hour or two's search around the base and finding no one Bumblebee gave up and cried out in agony._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee opened his optics in pure terror as he heard footsteps just outside the office door. <em>No, no, please! <em>

To his pure shock the handle turned and the door slowly creaked open. Elita!

The purple femme and the slightest smirked on her face as she looked down on the yellow and black scout. "Bumblebee."

Bumblebee was terrified as the femme–warrior came closer. With each step, Bee desperately tried to back up through the wall or to at least get away from the possessed femme.

Elita-one's optics stared lifelessly at him, all he could see in her optics was himself looking small and vulnerable.

Bumblebee screamed in hopes to find someone that would put an end to this, and then he suddenly felt a light tug on his arm and looked to see what it was and as soon as he did, he was ripped back to the real world…

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee? Answer me!"<p>

The scout flew open his baby blue optics to see lightning blue ones.

"Sideswipe?"

Hearing his voice the blade-bot calmed down stepped out of the way as Crosshairs and Elita walked in. Seeing the purple femme and thinking that the nightmare was still going, Bumblebee whimpered and clung to Sideswipe while staring fearfully at the female warrior.

"Bee? What's wrong?"

Elita came over to her son and looked him in the optic. "Where's Ratchet?"

The scout was worried that the medic was still crazed. "He's alright, you fell asleep in the rec-room and we heard you screaming."

Bumblebee realised that he wasn't in his room, and that daylight was showing, he gulped down his wariness as he thought about the nightmare. He turned to Sideswipe and said;

"What time is it?"

Grinning, Sideswipe lifted the couch that his friend was on and as Bee rolled off with a squeak of surprise, he yelled;

"Wake up time!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you think? Let me know in the reviews please! Anyway, hoped you liked it!<strong>_

_**And yes, Bumblebee is related to Optimus who loves Elita-1. **_


End file.
